Sólo tu llenas mi vacío deku x uraraka
by Akairo1093
Summary: Este es mi primer fic, quise escribir sobre esta pareja, la historia se presenta pasado el arco del Festival cultural, la clase 1A irán a un viaje a la playa y un evento inesperado cambiara el panorama, boku no hero no me pertenece todo el crédito es para el Sr. Kohei.
1. El comienzo

Hola amigos soy nuevo en esto del fanfic pero saben después de leer algunos y de ver el final de la tercera temporada de boku no hero, bueno decidí hacer el mío propio, espero que lo disfruten y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, vamos allá ¡PLUS ULTRA!. _**Boku no hero no me pertenece, yo solo me inspire en sus personajes y todo el crédito es para su creador.**_

Era una mañana soleada para los alumnos de la prestigiosa academia u.a, la clase 1A , la clase de los futuros héroes que protegerán a la humanidad.

 **Aisawa** : Bueno...veamos...esta aquí terminamos las clases por el día de hoy, pueden irse y no olviden estudiar para sus próximos exámenes.

 **Lida** : Pero sensei todavía faltan tres horas para que terminen Las clases…

Para sorpresa del chico de anteojos todo el mundo lo observaba con una mirada asesina claro a excepción del joven peliverde y del serio joven mitad-mitad.

 **Bakugo** :¡CALLETE! MALDITO CUATRO OJOS.¡SHINNE!...-grito a todo pulmón el tubo cenizo.

 **Aisawa** : Basta, no hace falta llegar a esto, como dije antes son libres de irse...- dijo el profesor y prohero activando su quirk y mostrándose amenazante.

Entonces todos empezaron a salir del aula comentando lo que harían con su tiempo libre y como de costumbre a un Lida moviéndose como un robot diciéndoles que salieran en orden.

 **Mina** :¡Bien! Chicos deberíamos de ir a la playa, me muero por estrenar mi traje de baño nuevo.

 **Los chicos** : ¡SSSIIIIIIIIII¡. -Dijieron los jóvenes entusiasmadas.

 **Kirishima y Kaminari** : Suena bien. -Comentaban mientras alzaban el puño.

 **Sato** : Prepararé unos deliciosos postres, ya lo verán. -Decía el joven los labios gruesos.

 **Koda y Tokoyami** :...-asistieron sin decir nada.

 **Mineta** : Grandiosa idea ashido...esto va a ser genial...-decía el pequeño pervertido mientras limpiaba la baba que salía de su boca.

 **Lida** : Mineta-kun como delegado de la clase no permitiré ninguna acción vergonzosa. Afirmaba el peliazul.

 **Hagakure** : Espero no resaltar mucho con mi traje de baño.- Decía con cierta vergüenza.

 **Ojiro** : Enserio?.- Dijo con una gota de sudor sobre su cabeza.

 **Tsuyu** : Irás Bakugo-chan.-gero?.-Decía la chica rana.

 **Bakugo** :¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NOOOOOO! ¡NO TENGO EL TIEMPO PARA SALIR CON UNOS IDIOTAS COMO USTEDES!.- Afirmaba el pelirubio cenizo.

 **Yaoyorozu** :Y tu Todoroki-san?. -Decía la chica creadora.

 **Todoroki** : lo siento tengo algunos pendientes. Dijo Tan serio como de costumbre.

 **Yayorozou** : ya veo...dijo algo desilucionada.

 **Uraraka** : A ti que te parece Deku-kun?.- Dijo la castaña.

Pero para su sorpresa, este ya no se encontraba con ellos...


	2. Sentimientos encontrados

_**Capitulo 2.-Sentimientos.**_

 **En una pequeña oficina.**

 **All might:** Siento haberte apartado de tus amigos midoriya-shonen pero quería compartir contigo este nuevo plan de ejercicios y de dietas.-dijo el exheroe no.1.

 **Deku:** No te preocupes All might, me esforzare más en mis entrenamientos, no te decepcionare.-dijo con un tono determinado.

 **All might:** Shonen se que te he puesto una carga muy pesada al elegirse como mi sucesor y el próximo símbolo de paz.

 **Deku:** No pasa nada, de hecho comenzaré a ahora mismo, definitivam...-es interrumpido por su mentor.

 **All might** : Shonen se que necesitas volverte más fuerte para lograr tu meta pero sabes aún eres un adolescente, uno que quiere salir más con sus amigos, uno que necesita sus propios pasatiempos y por supuesto uno con emociones y sentimientos.-finalizo All might.

 **Deku:** eeeeto a que se refiere?.-respondio el joven héroe.

 **All might** : Enserio Midoriya-shonen..dime hay alguna chica que te interese?.-dijo el prohero con cierta insinuación.

 **Deku** : Aaaaaa...eeeesss..- no podía responder por los nervios sin mencionar el rubor que se podía observar a simple vista.

 **Por un pequeño momento All might toma su forma musculosa.**

 **All might** : JAJAJAJAAJAJA.-Ríe y vuelve a su forma delgada.

 **Deku** : eeeee...eto...me voy ahora ¿de acuerdo?.-decía el peliverde completamente ruborizado.

 **All might** : Claro, no te sobrepases Midoriya-shonen.-decía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **El joven izuku se fue pensando en lo su maestro le había dicho y pensaba:** _ **( ¿En verdad siento algo por alguien?, no en este momento no puedo pensar en estas cosas; me volveré más fuerte.)**_ **así que se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento gamma.**

 **En el dormitorio de la clase 1A.**

 **Mina** : Chicos están todos listos?.-dijo la chica rosada.

 **Todos los demás:** En un momento.

 **Pero entre todos había alguien que parecía estar en las nubes claro de manera literal.**

 **Tsuyu** : Ochaco-chan te encuentras bien?gero-dijo la futura heroína.

 **Uraraka** : Aaaahh...eee...eto.. es solo que estoy un poco preocupada tsuyu-chan.-dijo la castaña después de haberse llevado un susto.

 **Tsuyu** : Dime de casualidad es por Midoriya-kun?.

 **Instantáneamente Uraraka se sonrojo y solo balbuceaba algunas palabras que no se le entendían.**

 **Tsuyu** : Sabes Ochaco-chan yo siempre digo lo que pienso y hace mucho que algo me da vueltas por la cabeza, dime Ochaco-chan a ti...te gusta Midoriya-kun?.-dijo la ranita poniendo su dedo índice en su mentón.

 **Uraraka** : P-eroo...q-uee..dicesss...tsu-chan.-Ahora más sonrojada que antes.

 **Tsuyu** : Entonces lo niegas?.-la tenía acorralada.

 **Uraraka** : No es eso...es solo...que...

 **En eso se acaba la charla privada de Tsuyu y Uraraka.**

 **Mina** : ¡CHICAS DE QUE ESTAN HABLANDO!.-tan energética como siempre.

 **Uraraka** : aaahh...eto...-tartamudeaba sin parar.

 **Yaoyorozu** : Ya déjala en paz, no te das cuenta que es de mala educación.-comentaba la chica muy seria.

 **Mina** : Espera...vamos chicas...cuentenme.-decía tratando de hacer hablar a sus amigas.

 **Uraraka** : Regreso en un momento.-dijo ochaco dirigiéndose hacía afuera.

 **Tsuyu** : No tardes, Ochaco-chan...

 **Bueno amigos este es el capitulo dos, la verdad es que pensé hacer un fic corto pero bueno al parecer la inspiración es buena y tal vez dure más de lo esperado, agradezco a todos por pasarse a leer es fic en verdad gracias por su apoyo; hasta el próximo capitulo ¡PLUS ULTRA!**

 **Boku no hero academia no me pertenece todo el crédito al señor kohei.**


	3. Sólo cuidate

_**Capitulo 3.-solo cuídate.**_

 **Mientras que Uraraka se dirigía en busca de su amigo deku pensaba muy seriamente: (tengo que encontrar a Deku-kun, de seguro estará entrenando otra vez, el es tan genial su determinación es tan admirable).**

 **Entonces recordó lo que había platicado con Tsuyu**.

 _ **Flashback: [ tu...amas...a Midoriya-kun?].**_

 **Se sonrojo inmediatamente después de recordar ese evento:**

 **Uraraka** : Yo...en verdad estaré enamorada?, no...yo me prometí que ignoraría este sentimiento, tengo encontrar a Deku-kun.

 **En el campo de entrenamiento gamma.**

 **Grandes estruendos se originaban en aquel campo, deslices rápidos con unas maniobras sincronizadas se podían observar en el entrenamiento del joven héroe, este sudaba y jadeaba tratando de recuperarse un poco mientras pensaba como mejorar su shoot style pero algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos; era una voz.**

 **Uraraka** : Deku-kun.-dijo con una pequeña y dulce sonrisa.

 **Deku** : Uraraka...aah eto que ocurre?.-dijo recuperando el aliento.

 **Uraraka** : No, no es nada es solo que...cuando salimos del aula tu...desapareciste y estaba...bueno tu ya sabes...estaba preocupada.-al fin lo dijo.

 **Deku** : Yo lo...siento, es que All might...me hablo y...lo siento.-comento nervioso y muy ruborizado.

 **Uraraka** : No te disculpes, siento haberte molestado, es solo que pensé que...tal vez te gustaría venir con nosotros a la playa.-dijo tan roja como un tomate.

 **Deku** : Gracias pero tendrá que ser en otra ocasión.-decía el peliverde.

 **Uraraka** : No te preocupes ya será para la próxima. Sabes Deku-kun siempre he pensado en ti como alguien genial, nunca te rindes; eso es lo que más me gusta de ti.

 **Deku** : Uraraka...-dijo el chico muy sorprendido.

 **Uraraka no sabía en que momento había dicho algo tan embarazoso, definitivamente sintió que saldría volando en cualquier instante.**

 **Uraraka** : Buu-enoo...será mejor que..te deje entrenar, tu puedes, esfuérzate.-decía mientras hacía unos ademanes con las manos completamente avergonzada.

 **Entonces la chica anti gravedad se dio la vuelta y se disponía a irse cuando de repente.**

 **Deku** : URARAKA.-grito el chico con una fuerza que ni siquiera el se lo esperaba.

 **Ochaco voltea hacía Deku rápidamente.**

 **Uraraka** : Que sucede, Deku-kun?.- exclamaba la chica mientras posaba sus ojos sobre los de izuku.

 **Deku** : Eeeeto...solo...cuídate.-fue lo único que pudo articular.

 **Uraraka** : Claro, nos veremos más tarde.-dijo la chica con poco entusiasmo como si hubiera esperado escuchar otra cosa.

 **Nuestro héroe solo se quedo pasmado viendo la silueta de la chica hasta que se perdió de vista y en ese momento reaccionó: ( ¿Que estoy haciendo?... Uraraka es mi mejor amiga pero por que de repente me siento así).**

 **No lo podía negar, ella no solo era bella también tenía una personalidad hermosa y su determinación era digna de alabar, en verdad era una chica maravillosa pero el seria el próximo símbolo de paz; no podía seguir distrayéndose. Deku sacudió su cabeza y prosiguió con su entrenamiento.**

 **Después de una cuantas horas decidió que era tiempo de un pequeño descanso y se sento en el suelo pero sin querer comenzó a pensar en lo que su mentor le había dicho, no sólo eso, también en lo que sentía hace tiempo cada vez que miraba a Uraraka y se cuestionó a si mismo: (pero...¿Porque?). Comenzó a sentir los latidos de su corazón, podía oir claramente su propia respiración y sintió una pesadez horrible en sus ojos hasta que los cerro por completo mientas visualizaba el rostro de su amiga dentro de su mente...**

 _ **Hola amigos espero que les haya gustado, son libres de darme sus opiniones y espero seguir contado con su apoyo hasta el próximo capitulo...PLUS ULTRA.**_

 _ **Boku no hero academia no me pertenece todo el crédito es para el Sr. Kohei.**_


	4. Vacío

_**Capítulo 3.- Vacío.**_

 _ **[ Sería de mala suerte si te cayeras ¿Verdad?... ]**_

 **Izuku abrió los ojos, pudo notar que el sol se encontraba en su punto más bajo, resaltaba un cielo naranja con algunos toques negros, entonces nuestro héroe se dijo a sí mismo: ( Ya es tarde, creo que me deje llevar un poco, bueno será mejor que me vaya; de seguro los chicos ya habrán regresado de la playa ).**

 **Nuestro Joven héroe regresaba al dormitorio murmurando que podía hacer para conseguir un mejor tiempo de reacción entre su patada y el uso de los nuevos guantes que había perfeccionado Hatsume pero entonces al estar cerca de la entrada de los dormitorios, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que algo estaba sucediendo, habían héroes profesionales ajenos a la institución y no sólo eso, también se percató de la presencia de la policía; definitivamente algo malo estaba sucediendo.**

 **Se acercó rápidamente pero para su mala suerte sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando su titular y algunos de sus compañeros se dirigieron a él.**

 **Deku** : Sensei...chicos, que ocurre?.- artículo con una voz temblorosa.

 **Por alguna razón Deku sentía un temor inexplicable al ver los rostros de todos. Nadie decía nada.**

 **Finalmente Aisawa Shota hablo:**

 **Aisawa** : Midoriya...Uraraka fue raptada.-dijo el profesor con esa calma que lo caracterizaba.

 **En ese momento Izuku no pudo pensar en nada más, en esos pequeños segundos pudo sentir un vacío en su ser, un gran vuelco se formó en la boca de su estómago; por unos instantes no sabía que decir, hasta que por fin artículo:**

 **Deku** :¿ Que?..-dijo con una mirada perdida en sus ojos verdes.

 **Lida** : Midoriya-kun, yo como el delegado de la clase debí haber sido capaz de protegerla, en verdad Perdóname.-exclamó el joven de anteojos mientras hacía una reverencia de disculpa.

 **Deku** : Como...sucedi...-es interrumpido.

 **Mina** : l-o sie-enntoo sucee...-irrumpe en llanto poniendo su cara en el hombro de Tsuyu.

 **Tsuyu** : Nadie se lo esperaba, fue un ataque sorpresa de la Liga de villanos, hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero al final fuimos derrotados, se que no es excusa Midoriya-kun; lo sentimos-gero.-dijo la ranita seria y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

 **Izuku podía oir claramente lo que le habían informado sus compañeros pero no razonaba, simplemente no podía digerirlo, solo le venía a la mente lo que le había dicho por última vez "Solo cuidate".**

 **Entonces las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, cerró los ojos y un gran alarido de dolor salió de su boca, un alarido que salía de lo más profundo de su corazón; se puso de rodillas y comenzó a golpear el suelo con su puño.**

 **Todos a su alrededor lo miraban con pena, no había palabras que le pudieran consolar. El héroe Eraser se acercó a Izuku, lo puso de pie y se lo llevó hacía adentro del edificio.**

 **Kaminari** : Creo que no lo tomo muy bien.-pronuncio el joven eléctrico.

 **Jiro** : Por supuesto que no, estúpido kaminari.-dijo furiosa la rockera.

 **Yaoyorozu** : Basta los dos, acaso no tienen respeto por lo acontecido.-bufo con un ceño fruncido.

 **Kaminari** y Jiro: Lo sentimos.-dijeron al mismo tiempo completamente avergonzados.

 **Tokoyami** : Será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar, se que es difícil decirlo pero dejemos esto a los profesionales.-dijo el chico cuervo.

 **Tsuyu** : Tokoyami-kun tiene razón chicos, dejemos esto en manos de los profesores.-asintió la ranita.

 **Todo se alejaron del lugar, solo uno se quedó atrás.**

 **Lida** : Midoriya-kun, ¿que es lo que harás?.-decía el corredor con cierto aire de angustia.

 **Eraser dejo a Izuku en la puerta de su habitación.**

 **Aisawa** : Midoriya, no puedo decirte solamente que todo estará bien pero trata de descansar, nosotros haremos hasta lo imposible para encontrar a Uraraka.-pronuncio con una voz sombría tratando de disimular su preocupación.

 **Las lágrimas se habían detenido por un breve momento, Izuku no dijo nada y solo se limito a entrar en su habitación.**

 **Aisawa** : Midoriya...tendrás que ser fuerte.-decía entre dientes el héroe borrador.

 **Deku solo se quedó parado enfrente de su cama, se podía oir el tic tac del reloj de All might que tenía en su Buró, no lo comprendía; simplemente no podía, se repetía la misma pesadilla que había vivido cuando se llevaron a kacchan pero esta vez era diferente, muy diferente. Había fallado otra vez, solo que peor, ahora el ni siquiera supo de lo ocurrido hasta que sus compañeros y titular le habían dicho y no sólo eso, le había fallado a su amiga; aquella que confiaba en el sin dudarlo, si tan sólo el hubiera ido, si tan sólo no hubiera dudado, entonces tal vez...**

 **Izuku se dejo caer sobre su cama, solo deseaba verla, oír su dulce voz y verse en aquellos ojos cafés entonces sin que se diera cuenta cerró sus ojos perdiéndose en ese anhelado deseo.**


	5. Consecuencias

_**Capítulo 5.-Consecuencias.**_

 **Midoriya intentó dormir esa noche pero era imposible poder conciliar el sueño, no podía solamente ignorar lo sucedido, acostado en su cama con los ojos cerrados se embriagaba con los dulces recuerdos de Ochaco y por sus propios reclamos.**

 **Deku** _ **:( Uraraka-san recuerdo aquel día que nos conocimos, aún sin conocerme tu impediste que tropezara en la entrada de la academia y después me salvaste de morir cuando derribe al robot gigante pero no solo eso, estabas preocupada por mi cuando Aisawa-sensei amenazó con reprobar al que quedará en último lugar en la prueba física, cuando yo no daba ninguna...también cuando me enfrente a Todoroki me diste ánimos y luego cuando me tuvieron que operar al excederme en el combate contra el...cuando junto a los chicos nos enfrentamos a el asesino de héroes Stain...tu cara de preocupación al ver como destrui mis brazos al salvar a kouta y como fui incapaz de evitar que se llevarán a kacchan...¿Porqué?¿Porqué? Uraraka-san, porque no me di cuenta en ese entonces de lo mucho que has estado presente en mi vida; por que no me di cuenta lo mucho que te lastimaba cuando hacía todo eso sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias...por que si todo el tiempo estuviste ahí y me apoyaste tanto, por que no me di cuenta... dime..por que Uraraka-san...por que...me duele tanto... ).**_

 **Izuku se levantó lentamente, ya había amanecido y no pudo dormir nada. No sentía ningún ápice de ánimo, tenía un sabor amargo en su boca y un gran vacío en su estómago..."mentira"...se dijo a sí mismo, ese vacío no solo lo sentía en su estómago sino en todo su ser.**

 **Finalmente se levantó, se cepillo los diente, se baño y se dirigió al aula.**

 **Al entrar al salón todas la miradas se centraron en él, Deku camino hacia su asiento y rápidamente todos sus compañeros a excepción de Bakugo se acercaron a él.**

 **Hagakure** : ¿Te sientes bien?.-dijo la chica invisible.

 **Ojiro** : Lo sentimos Midoriya-kun.-decía el chico cola.

 **Mineta: sentimos lo que le ocurrió a Uraraka pero no te preocupes todavía hay muchas chicas de donde escoger...entiendes Midoriya.-pronuncio el pervertido tratando de animarlo.**

 **Satou** : Ya deja eso..no es el momento.- regaño el de los labios gruesos.

 **Izuku** no decía nada, solo tenía la mirada en el asiento de adelante, no quería hablar con nadie hasta que escuchó la seria voz a su lado.

 **Todoroki** : Midoriya-san me enteré de lo que pasó, lo siento.-dijo con mucha serenidad.

 **Deku** : Gracias a todos por preocuparse pero estoy bien.-dijo demostrando una pequeña e insegura sonrisa.

 **Todos lo observaron algo confundidos, solo uno tuvo una reacción diferente, una de molestia.**

 **En eso Kirishima arrastro a Todoroki y a Midoriya cerca de la entrada del aula**.

 **Kirishima** : Entiendo como te sientes Midoriya y si piensas rescatar a Uraraka, puedes contar con nosotros.-decía el pelirrojo mientras abrazaba a Todoroki por el hombro.

 **Todoroki** : Midoriya, ¿que piensas hacer?.-exclamó el héroe de fuego y hielo.

 **Pero antes de que Deku pudiera decir algo, detrás de ellos se encontraba alguien muy conocido por ellos.**

 **Aisawa** : Espero que no sea cierto lo que acabo de escuchar?.-dijo el profesor con una voz terrorífica.

 **Kirishima** : Sen-seei...-dijo el pelirrojo tragando un poco de saliva.

 **Aisawa** : Tomen asiento, tengo algo que informarles.

 **Todos tomaron sus respectivos asientos.**

 **Aisawa** : Creo que no fui lo suficientemente claro con lo que dije la última vez, si intentan actuar por su propia cuenta serán expulsados.

 **Tsuyu** : Pero sensei, se supone que con las licencia somos héroes semiprofesionales entonces no estaríamos usando nuestros quirks de forma ilegal-gero.-dijo la heroína froppy.

 **Aisawa** : Si...eso sería cierto si todavía no estuvieran en custodia de la academia u.a. mientras que ellos no lo autoricen, ustedes no pueden actuar.

 **Todos se quedaron en silencio.**

 **Aisawa** : Lo siguiente, la policía y los héroes profesionales nos ocuparemos de este incidente, por último todo esto es confidencial para la gente fuera de la academia.

 **Todos se levantaron de sus asientos sorprendidos menos Todoroki, Bakugo y Midoriya que sólo apretó los puños y se mordió el labio inferior con la cabeza bocabajo.**

 **Aisawa** : Tomen asiento y guarden silencio-exclamó con fuerza-, no lo tomen a mal sobre todo tú...Midoriya, fue una difícil decisión que tuvo que tomar el director Nezu; no podemos dejar que los medios haga de las suyas, eso es lo que espera la Liga de villanos.

 **Yaoyorozu** : El desprestigio de la academia u.a y de los héroes profesionales, se repite lo mismo que pasó con Bakugo solo que estaba vez no está claro el porque.-dijo la inteligente chica creadora.

 **Aisawa:** Así es...no les daremos ese gustó ni mucho menos dejaremos que le pase nada a nuestra estudiante.-asintió Eraser.

 **Todos asintieron sin decir ninguna palabra. Las clases continuaron con normalidad hasta llegado de unas horas por fin habían terminado, para Izuku parecía haber durado una eternidad.**

 **Salió del aula sin despedirse de nadie pero entonces alguien llamo su atención.**

 **All might** : Midoriya-shonen ven a conversar conmigo, solo será un momento.-dijo el exhéroe no. 1.

 **Izuku solo asintió sin decir nada.**

En la oficina de All might.

 **All might:** Shonen, no puedo decir que se por lo que estas pasando después de todo somos personas distintas pero tampoco es bueno que te deprimas de esa forma.-terminó de hablar.

 **Deku** :...-bajo la mirada en silencio.

 **All might** : No sólo quería hablar de eso también quería decirte algo que me prohibieron pero si no lo hago sentiré que te estoy traicionando como tu mentor...shonen...el objetivo de la Liga de villanos...eras TÚ.-decía el héroe mientras juntaba sus manos.

 **En ese momento Izuku levantó inmediatamente su mirada, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, él lo había comprendido.**

 **Deku** : Entonces...significa...que es...mi culpa.-dijo el peliverde con una voz temblorosa.

 **All might:** Shonen eso es...-se detuvo.

 **Midoriya no terminó de escuchar lo que su maestro lo estaba diciendo salió corriendo de aquella oficina.**

 **All might:** Midoriya-shonen, se que podrás superar esto, confio en ti.-dijo mirando hacia la puerta donde salió Izuku.

 **Deku corría a toda velocidad, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir mientras se repetía dentro de su propia mente: ( TODO ES MI CULPA...MALDITA SEA...POR QUE NO FUI YO...POR QUE URARAKA-SAN ), entonces su camino fue cortado por una cierta persona que no esperaba encontrarse.**


	6. la búsqueda

_**Capítulo 6.- La búsqueda.**_

 **Izuku se detuvo, limpio las lagrimas que mojaba su mejilla derecha y no pudo evitar ver a la persona que se encontraba frente a él.**

 **Deku** : Kacchan...-pronuncio con una voz tenue.

 **Bakugo** : ¡OYE! ESTÚPIDO DEKU, HASTA CUANDO VAS A SEGUIR A ESTAR DE LLORÓN.-dijo de manera intimidante como siempre.

 **Deku** : Lo siento Kacchan pero no es el momen...-no pudo seguir cuando de repente sintió un fuerte apretón.

 **Bakugo tenía sujetado a Midoriya por el cuello de su camiseta.**

 **Bakugo** : Dime algo DEKU, ¿EN QUE DIABLOS ESTAS PENSANDO? ACASO NO VAS A RESCATAR A LA CARA REDONDA.-refunfuño con un tono burlón.

 **Deku** : Su nombre es Uraraka Ochaco- san y no es tan fácil como parece.-dijo con una mezcla de furiosa y resignada.

 **Bakugo** : Con que así son las cosas ESTUPIDO NERD, ENTONCES POR QUE TE MOLESTASTE EN INTERVENIR CUANDO ESAS MIERDAS ME RAPTARON A MI, EH?.-afirmó fuerte y claro el rubio cenizo.

 **Deku** : En ese entonces Yaoyorozu puso un localizador en uno de los miembros, esta vez es diferente, no sabemos su localización, ellos tiene otro propósito.-finalizó con un ceño fruncido en su rostro.

 **Bakugo** : jejeje... Entonces TÚ SABES CUAL ES ESE PROPÓSITO, NO ES ASÍ?.-afirmó triunfante.

Deku: ...-no dijo nada, solo bajo la mirada.

 **Bakugo** : Sabes Deku, creo que me equivoque CONTIGO y no sólo yo también ALL MIGHT, SOLO ERES UN COBARDE QUE NO PUEDE SALVAR NI SIQUIERA A LA MUJER QUE AMA, SI DE VERDAD QUIERES SER UN HÉROE ENTONCES DEJA DE PERDER EL TIEMPO MALDITO INÚTIL.-finalizó y lo dejó caer al suelo.

 **Katsuki no dijo nada más y se fue por aquel largo pasillo, Izuku estaba sentado en el suelo, pensaba en lo que su amigo y rival le había dicho; entonces un recuerdo azotó la cabeza del héroe.**

 **Flashback** _ **: [ Quiero ser un héroe genial que pueda salvar a todos con una sonrisa ].**_

 **Deku** : Kacchan, gracias, por fin lo he comprendido...tienes razón...sii..en todo, SOY UN COBARDE; no sólo por que no haya ni siquiera intentado encontrar a Uraraka-san si no por que no quería aceptar esto que siento...yo la amo...y definitivamente te voy a rescatar Uraraka-san, te lo prometo...

 **Midoriya había tomado su elección, no le importaba si era expulsado o si su vida corría peligro, el salvaría a Ochaco a cualquier costo pero lo único que no se permitiría que sus amigos salieran afectados, esta vez haría esto solo sin embargo no se dio cuenta que alguien lo observaba escondidos desde las sombras.**

 **Por otro lado, en la oficina del director** :

 **Nezu** : Iré directo a grano profesores, los he convocado aquí por que estoy preocupado por el rapto de la estudiante Uraraka-san.

 **Cementoss** : ¿A que se refiere director?.-pronuncio el héroe pro.

 **Nezu** : Aqulla vez que el estudiante katsuki-san fue raptado, la Liga de villanos actuó demasiado rápido pero esta vez es distinto, ellos no han movido ni un dedo, no han dado aviso a la prensa ni nos han contactado..-dijo el pequeño roedor.

 **Midnight** : Entonces quiere decir que...-dijo sería.

 **Eraser head** : Es una trampa...-arremetió con una voz sombría.

 **Nezu:** Así es...Eraser.-afirmó.el pequeño mamífero.

 **Volviendo con Midoriya, entró a su aula de clases, tomo su traje de héroe; se dirigió al aula de apoyo y tomo un pequeño explosivo con temporizador**.

 **Salió a escondidas de los dormitorios, se aseguró que nadie lo viera, colocó el explosivo en el límite Norte de la academia y puso el temporizador exactamente en 60 segundos.**

 **Deku** : Muy bien, la explosión será pequeña pero lo suficiente como para que el profesor hound dog la escuché con su desarrollado sentido auditivo, solo tendré 60 segundos para escapar.

 **Izuku se escondió detrás de unos árboles, espero antes de ver salir al profesor hound dog dirigirse al límite, el corrió al límite inverso y consiguió salir del instituto; entonces se dirigió al primer baño público que encontró, se puso el disfraz que le había dado Yaoyorozu la vez anterior y se dispuso a recorrer todos los centros nocturnos y bares del bajo mundo**.

 **Midoriya recorrió bar tras bar tratando de encontrar alguna pista que lo llevará hasta la Liga de villanos, ya pasaba de las 3 de la madrugada pero no había rastro alguno, estaba preocupado, entre más tiempo pasaba era más la desesperación que sentía al saber que Uraraka tal vez estaría herida, asustada y triste. Llegó hasta la barra de un bar de mala muerte, se sentó pesadamente haciendo caso omiso de la llamada del barman pero entonces:**

 **?:** Vamos a pedir algo de beber, me muero de sed, por favor...-dijo una chica con uniforme de instituto.

 **?:** Vaya si que eres una molestia maldita loca.-hablaba un chico con cicatrizes en el rostro y en sus brazos.

 **Izuku miro de reojo hacía donde había escuchado la conversación, reconoció las voces de aquellos dos, trago un poco de saliva y se dijo así mismo:**

 **Deku:** Himiko Toga...Dabi...-susurro entre dientes el héroe.


End file.
